Desayuno en la cama
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Opal se despierta después de estar toda la noche hablando con Bolin sobre su futuro y a donde va a parar su relación, sobretodo con un bebé en camino. Este fic participa en el reto "Historias de un colchón" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Este fic participa en el reto **"Historias de un colchón"** del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

**Desayuno en la cama**

Opal estaba durmiendo plácidamente, era bastante tarde pero anoche apenas había podido dormir, Bolin y ella habían pasado toda la noche hablando, sentados en aquella cama, hablando de los grandes cambios que iban a suceder en su vida. El leve ruido de platos y cacerolas la había sacado poco a poco de su sueño, un olor curioso la estaba despertando y el sonido de vajilla rota le había terminado de despegar los parpados ante tal susto matutino.

-¿Bolin? – preguntó sabiendo que su novio era propenso a que sus accidente terminasen en heridas o lesiones – ¿Estas bien?.

-Todo bien, cielo, todo bien – comentaba al tiempo que se escuchaban unos pasos desde el pasillo – No hace falta que vengas, tu quédate en cama. Ahora voy.

No queriendo discutir y agradeciendo el poder descansar un poco más su cuerpo después de tantas misiones, la oriunda de Zaofu estiró cada musculo de su cuerpo, desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su espalda, al tiempo que emitía un sonoro bostezo. Habían pasado dos años desde la derrota de Kuvira y ambos habían tomado la decisión de irse a vivir juntos. Por suerte, Asami tuvo la amabilidad de proporcionarles un apartamento en los edificios reconstruidos por Industrias Futuro, con un alquiler muy barato y muchas comodidades. Siempre le pareció que se aprovechaban de la generosidad de la joven Sato pero como pago adicional a un alquiler tan barato, Bolin debía de cuidar a Naga siempre que Korra no estuviese, dado que el animal era más obediente con personas conocidas.

Con un leve movimiento, el joven maestro de lava abrió la puerta, portando consigo una enorme bandeja en una mano y un cuenco en la otra.

-Buenos días, cariño – saludó el chico de cabello rizado con una sonrisa radiante – Espero que hayas dormido bien.

La joven se irguió levemente, colocando sus piernas en la posición del loto, una postura a la que estaba ya tremendamente acostumbrada y se le hacia natural.

-Buenos días, ¿qué traes? – preguntó curiosa aunque ya se veía a simple vista que Bolin había decidido llevarle el desayuno a la cama, algo que no había pasado jamás porque el maestro de lava era un dormilón en toda regla y nunca se levantaba antes que ella.

Con toda sinceridad, a veces a Opal le parecía que estaba cuidando de un niño grande pero era algo que adoraba, su enorme, bueno y bobo tejón-topo. Era cierto que cuando no tenía que ir a trabajar, dormía hasta tarde y rezongaba al despertarse pero si tenía un compromiso o su novia le pedía madrugar para algo, el joven ponía todo su esfuerzo en la titánica labor de levantarse temprano un domingo.

-He preparado bacon, huevos revueltos, , tortitas con sirope, fideos con caldo de verduras y té negro

-¡Ah!, muchas gracias, cariño – respondió ella sonriente justo antes de ver bien, y notar en su regazo, las enormes porciones que casi desbordaban en aquella bandeja.

"¿Es qué quiere engordarme?", pensó para sí misma al ver semejantes cantidades, fijándose especialmente en media docena de lonchas de bacon ligeramente chamuscadas, "Sí Mako era quien no sabía cocinar, debe estar muriéndose de hambre".

Su mente viajó asustada ante la idea de que la cocina pudo haber terminado peor que después del ataque del Titan de Kuvira porque su novio no era muy dado al orden, aunque luego pasó a pensar en los motivos de tal esfuerzo.

-Bolin, te lo agradezco, pero esto es mucho – enunció intentando no herir los sentimientos del joven, sabiendo que podía deprimirse fácilmente.

-¡No exageres!, tienes que comer, tienes que estar fuerte – enunciaba con un leve mohin al tiempo que se acomodaba en su lado de la cama e intentaba darle de comer a su novia un pedazo de tortita.

-Cariño – comentaba mientras mordía el trozo de tortita, encariñada ante se gesto tan dulce y preocupado, además de que si algo le salía bien a Bolin eran las tortitas porque las preparaba siempre que podía – Cálmate.

-Pero no es tanto, esa es comida para dos.

-Bolin – con un tono dulce y tranquilizador, elevó un pedazo de bacon hacia los labios de su novio para corresponderle el gesto anterior – El bebé no llegará hasta dentro de varios meses. Ni siquiera se me nota todavía el vientre hinchado.

Así es, la noche anterior Opal le había dicho al maestro de tierra que hacia un par de meses que no tenía el periodo y que había confirmado sus sospechas gracias a la ayuda de Kya; estaba embarazada.

Esa noche, nerviosa ante la reacción del joven de pelo rizado, esperó a estar en cama, a punto de dormir, para soltar la noticia. Ella estaba emocionada pero su novio era una persona de extremos: valiente o miedoso, triste o alegre, ilusionado o decepcionado. Para su fortuna, Bolin se asustó al principio ante la dificultad de asimilar que iba a ser padre, justo para después emocionarse, saltar en la cama, abrazar a su novia con cuidado y decirle a Pabu que iba a ser tío. Se habían pasado casi toda la noche hablando de sí sería niño o niña, de como lo llamarían o de como dar la noticia. Incluso de pensar en su futuro, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, la primera vez que durmiesen los tres juntos en aquel colchón, o las veces donde pidiese dormir con ellos ante el miedo a las tormentas que podría heredar de su madre. Habían pensado en lo bello que era formar una familia.

-Es que quiero que estés sana. Supongo que me he pasado – dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca – Pero no quiero que os pase nada mal a ninguno de los dos.

Casi al borde de las lagrimas ante las bellas palabras que su novio había enunciado, Opal decidió agarrarle la mano y colocarla en su viente, donde se estaba gestando su hijo.

-Yo también quiero que este bien – posó una mano en la mejilla izquierda de su novio, el cual miraba fijamente el viente que estaba palpando – Pero debo de comer por dos cuando mi cuerpo así lo reclame.

-Si sale a ti no lo harás nunca. Eres tan buena que siempre te aguantas el hambre – volvió a tomar un pedazo de tortita y a dársela a la maestra del aire – Hasta a mi me ofreces la ultima tortita del plato.

-Es que se que eres goloso y me gusta hacerte feliz – se defendió hablando con la boca llena al tiempo que disfrutaba del sirope – Aunque a nuestro hijo le tendrás que ceder la ultima tortita.

El joven se quedó pensando unos segundos, alzando una ceja y con una mano atusando una inexistente.

-Vale, pero eso también vale desde ahora – Bolin miró a los ojos a su amada novia, no creyendo la suerte que le dieron los espíritus en tener a una chica tan especial como era ella – Solo empieza a comer un poco más. Por favor.

-Vale – le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que degustaba un poco de los huevos revueltos ante la mirada de satisfacción de él – Pero luego no te quejes si engordo.

-No me importa. Te querría aun pesando como una orca-manatí.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-Es que así habría más de ti que amar – se defendía mientras ponía ojos de perrito abandonado.

-Tranquilo – dejó escapar una risita que a él le sonaba a canto celestial – Solo bromeaba aunque ya se reirán de ti mis hermanos.

En un segundo, el joven palideció ante una perspectiva que no había imaginado pero Opal quiso calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, Bolin. Mi madre no se enfadará. Seguro que se emociona ante la idea de ser abuela.

-No, si quien me preocupa es tu tía – la idea de pasar por el escrutinio de la Jefa de Policía haría temblar a cualquiera. Lin siempre había sido bastante protectora con su sobrina, hasta amenazar al novio de esta si la hacia llorar – Creo que me va a matar.

-Mejor hablo yo con ella – El maestro de lava estaba en lo cierto, su tía sonreiría primero y le diría a Bolin que o se casaba con ella o lo enterraría bajo una montaña, personalmente. Lin podía ser terca y cascarrabias, pero tenía buen corazón, cuidaba de los suyos y adoraba a Opal. No querría dejar al hijo de su sobrina huérfano, ¿no?.

-Por cierto, pensé más nombres – comentó ella para relajar el ambiente – Si es chico, ¿Qué te parece Beizang?

-Me gusta – respondió el maestro de lava – El final me recuerda a Aang.

Ambos se conocieron gracias a Korra, la actual Avatar, quien en su vida pasada fue Aang, y sería un buen tributo al legado de los avatares que tanto había ayudado al mundo y tanto le gustaba a Bolin.

-Pues yo pensé en uno perfecto si es niña – dijo él

-¿Cual? – cuestionó Opal sorprendida.

-Toph.

**Fin**

_Dejen una review si así lo desean y si creen que me he ganado unas palabras de animo. Muchas gracias._


End file.
